destiel oneshots
by probablyshippingit
Summary: i'm startin' to ship destiel and i don't know what to do. except write oneshots. feel free to request anything you'd wanna read! if not, that's okay, too. i'm planning on making it a collection that i'll update whenever i have ideas or something. /lowercase is intended/
1. halo (FLUFF)

"dean! dean, where is it?" castiel asked, frantically searching around the living room.

"where's what?" dean called from the kitchen, setting down his cheeseburger.

he found leftovers from the diner they went to last night, and he was hungry.

"it's gone!"

"cas, what are you talking about?"

castiel stopped in front of a mirror, patting the top of his head and pouting. _it was gone._

"my halo."

"you lost your halo?" dean asked, raising his eyebrow.

he's been with castiel for months and he's never seen any halo.

"you can only see it in the mirror. but look! it's not there! i feel so...naked without it." castiel said, poking his head in hopes that it would just reappear.

but it didn't.

"okay, i'll help you look for it." dean went into the living room and began flipping the cushions, castiel watching him intently.

dean looked up slightly and noticed castiel just standing there, watching him. what was he doing?

"am i just gonna do this myself or...?"

"oh. i'm sorry." castiel then went into their bedroom, turning the pillows over and unfolding the bedsheets, but everything was the same as before.

they literally ransacked the entire house, finding nothing but a few loose coins and dust – all in which made castiel sneeze and dean couldn't hide his giggles.

"we've looked everywhere, cas. it's just not here." dean sighed and flopped on the couch, sprawling himself out.

castiel pouted again, trying to think of where it might be, but came up short. he took a seat right on dean's legs.

"if it makes you feel any better, i'll be your halo." dean smiled, looking at castiel's blue eyes.

"how? you can't float over my head." castiel said, giving dean a look.

dean playfully rolled his eyes and went back to relaxing on the couch. castiel let his eyes wander, looking at the flower vase they had on the table. he loved sunflowers, but he was allergic to pollen, so dean made sure to get the plastic ones for him.

dean was nice.

castiel looked up at the ceiling and gasped.

"dean! i see it!" he pointed to the corner of the room, a smile spreading across his face.

"where?" dean asked, seeing nothing but the white walls of the living room.

castiel got up from dean's legs and ran over to it, not being careful and tripping over the coffee table.

"cas, are you okay?" dean sat up from the couch, looking at the fallen angel.

"my halo!" castiel got up and continued to run after it, dean following.

he opened the sliding glass door and ran outside into the backyard. he stopped at a tree, looking up at the branch right above his head. he jumped, trying to get the halo, but he couldn't.

"it's up there." castiel pointed to the staggered branch jutting out from the tree.

"you can't reach that?" dean asked, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"i am not tall enough." castiel said, looking at the branch again. "maybe you are?"

dean tried, fingertips grazing over the halo. he couldn't see it, but he could surely feel it. it was weird.

"i can't, cas."

"i'm gonna climb this thing." cas said, jumping on the trunk and trying to find his footing on the bark.

he got pretty far for someone who's never climbed a tree before, but it wasn't good enough. with a blank look, he slid down the trunk, disappointed and all hope lost.

"i'll never get it." cas said, eyes trained on the ground.

dean bit his lip, thinking of something absolutely ridiculous. it might work, but it was probably one of his craziest ideas, yet. and he's had many. he sighed, deciding to just come out and say it.

"cas, get on my back."

"what?" castiel looked up at him, furrowing his eyebrows. "why would i do something so absurd?"

"you want your halo or not?"

castiel blinked at dean, getting up and going behind him.

"how do i do this?" castiel asked.

"hang onto my shoulders, first. then, jump and i'll catch you." dean said.

he felt castiel's hands on his shoulders, and he also felt him jump, but there was no weight on his back.

"cas?"

"yes?"

"i meant jump _on_ me."

"oh."

castiel eventually found his way onto dean's back, legs held by dean's hands as his halo was still caught in the tree. he reached up, grabbing it before closing his eyes and securing it onto his head, smiling slightly.

he finally got it back.

"i have it!" castiel said, getting off of dean and running back into the house to look at himself in the mirror.

dean followed and shut the sliding glass door, turning to see castiel in the mirror. there was a ring of powerful, golden light floating above his head, shining brightly in the glass. to dean's naked eye, though, he couldn't see anything. as a matter of fact, dean's seen castiel with his halo many times before in the mirror, when he would reassure him of how nice he looked before they went out.

he was still the same.

still beautiful.


	2. cookies (FLUFF)

dean was watching television, happily eating a slice of pie. castiel insisted that he eat the homemade one sam set out for them this morning, and it was still warm.

he was really getting into this sexy doctor m.d. show, but right now, commercials were playing and dean couldn't give a shit about kitchen sponges. he continued to eat his pie, jumping and almost dropping the plate when castiel appeared right in front of him with groceries in his hand.

"dammit, cas! don't do that!" dean shouted, putting the plate on the coffee table and placing a hand over his heart.

it was racing a mile a minute.

"i'm sorry. i just got stuff from the store." cas had a happy smile on his face, holding up the reusable bags in his hands.

"what kind of stuff?"

"cookies! sam told me they were very good, so i went out and got some. can i make them? castiel asked, looking up at dean with hopeful eyes.

"knock yourself out." dean said, leaning back on the counter.

"i think that would be painful, i don't wish to knock myself out, dean."

"just go and make your cookies!" dean shooed him, trying to get his heart to calm down.

castiel shrugged, going into the kitchen and setting the bags on the counter. he set the stove to four hundred degrees before grabbing a mixing bowl and reaching in the bag for the flour. he opened it, shutting his eyes tightly when he was a little too forceful with it and flour exploded everywhere. he wiped his eyes and poured a large amount of the flour into the bowl. he wasn't sure how much, but this seemed like enough.

he went into their refrigerator and searched through the shelves, not finding what he was looking for.

"dean?" castiel asked.

"yeah?"

"what does an egg look like?"

"top of the shelf in the weird looking container."

cas reached for the top shelf, grabbing two brown eggs from that weird looking container. he dropped them in the bowl of flour, even more white powder getting onto his clothes. okay, now he was confused. wasn't that supposed to be mixed in?

he took a wooden spoon from the holder and mixed the eggs in, the shells breaking into tiny pieces.

 _there we go._

he poured in a lot of sugar, because he remembered that they were _sugar_ cookies, and that means _**sugar.**_ he mixed that in too, along with the milk and vanilla extract. he added a little too much salt, but whatever.

he decided it would do.

after measuring out the baking powder and baking soda, castiel mixed it into the dough and shaped it into a ball. he got the rolling stick out of the drawer by the sink and covered it with flour, throwing the dough ball onto the counter and rolling it out. he bought these cookie cutters, pressing them into the flattened dough and cutting out shapes.

it was nowhere near christmas, but the santa hats were cute to castiel. he finally used up all the dough, using the blurry paper to lay the cookies on. he set them into the oven for them to bake, going into the living room to join dean.

"did you make them?" dean asked, looking at castiel.

"yes. they are in the oven now."

but see, cas wasn't very good with directions, so he didn't set the timer for eight minutes. it wasn't until they smelled smoke and rushed into the kitchen. cas turned on the light and looked at the black cookies, pouting and furrowing his brow.

"that was not supposed to happen." castiel said to dean.

"yeah, i see that."

"now i'm sad." castiel said, sitting on the floor right in front of the oven and watching his cookies burn.

"well, take them out. i'll help you." dean said, getting the right ingredients together from what he remembered from his mother.

"really?" castiel asked, excitement in his eyes.

"yes. let's go."

by help, it just meant that dean was doing all of the work while castiel sat on the counter and watched him work.

"dean, are you sure that's enough flour?"

"yes."

"do we have enough eggs?"

"yes."

"why do we need baking soda _and_ powder?"

"i don't know, cas, the recipe just calls for it."

"oh."

"here, come mix this while i set the timer."

dean looked away from castiel for _one minute,_ before turning back around and seeing him with half the dough on his face. dean shot him an incredulous look.

"what? it's good." castiel shrugged, continuing to eat the dough off of the spoon.

"give me that. you're going to get a stomachache. wait until they're done." dean said, taking the bowl from castiel.

he rolled out the dough, castiel kicking his legs against the counter and finishing the leftover dough on the spoon. dean put them in when the timer beeped, setting it for eight minutes.

"dean, what does flour do?" castiel asked, dipping his hand in the bag.

"it makes cookies." dean sighed, looking at the mess castiel was making.

castiel poked the flour in his palm, rubbing his fore finger and thumb together, inspecting it. this was weird.

"ana once told me that her mom used to powder her hair using this stuff." castiel said, continuing to look at the flour.

"cas, don't-"

white powder puffed into the air as castiel dumped the flour onto his head, grimacing.

"do it." dean finished.

"i think i did it wrong." castiel said, shaking the flour out of his hair.

dean smiled at him, mainly because castiel didn't understand anything and he had flour caught in his eyelashes.

"you're doin' fine, cas."

the cookies were finally done, this time perfectly cooked with no eggshells in them, dean leaving them on the rack to cool.

"how long do the cookies take to cool off?" castiel asked, still on the counter.

"a while."

castiel thought of an idea, reaching his hand out and focusing on the cookies. the steam emitting from them ceased, and when dean poked a cookie, it was completely cooled.

still warm, though.

"okay, now they're done." dean shrugged, grabbing a cookie and taking a bite.

castiel did the same, a small smile tugging at his lips when he bit it.

"this makes me very happy." castiel said, looking at the cookie and absentmindedly walking into the living room.

"you're welcome, cas!" dean shouted from the kitchen.

all this work and no appreciation.


	3. arkham (ANGST?)

castiel had been missing for weeks.

three, to be exact. dean kept track of it on the calendar, wanting nothing more than to make sure he was okay. he didn't know where castiel was, much less if he was even alive.

he had faith that he would pull through, considering little nerd angel's proven countless times that he was strong enough.

dean was just...worried.

the last thing he's heard of castiel was from sam. someone was in trouble, cornered in an alley by a demon, and castiel tried to save her. what if they have him? he was always the first to try and help people if he could.

"sam, i think we need to go back. maybe we missed something." dean said, tired of dwelling on it and looking at his brother from the second bed.

"dean, we checked everywhere. asked townspeople and everything. he's just not there." sam shook his head, placing a gun in the duffle on the table.

"so, what? we're just gonna give up on finding cas?"

"dean-"

"since when are you the one to just walk out on things?"

"dean! what else do you want me to do?"

"i don't know, maybe help me?" dean shot sam an incredulous look.

sam sighed, looking over dean for a moment before nodding his head.

"okay. okay, fine. i'll help you look for him again."

dean got up from the bed, grabbing his bag from the table and putting his coat on, locking the motel door after sam walked out. they drove in silence to the same alleyway, dean thinking of a new way to search.

maybe there was something else?

sam and dean shined their flashlights in the dark space, seeing nothing but trash cans and a dumpster lining the side buildings. it smelled disgusting in here, steam coming out from a grater in the ground. dean flashed a rat running from the trash to the dumpster, making a face as he saw the dumpster was infested with them. he looked to sam, who shrugged and went into the alleyway, shining his light on anything and everything.

"dean, nothing's here." sam said, looking up at the roof.

"hey, wait a minute." dean saw a bright purple box tucked underneath a few stray garbage bags.

"what the hell is that?" sam asked, shining his light on the box as well.

"it's a..." dean moved the garbage bags with his foot, the top of the box decorated with intricate designs. "jack in the box?"

sam shot dean a look, reaching his hand out to crank the lever on the side of it. why would they leave a jack in the box here?

how strange.

when the lever stopped, sam let it go and waited for something to pop out. dean kept watch from the roofs and alley, just in case lucifer had something planned for them. he hasn't left sam alone since their last encounter, and dean sure was ready to put up a fight, even if they were nowhere near ready for it.

the jack in the box popped open, the head of it holding a bomb. the top fell off of it, dean and sam having no time to run as it engulfed them in bright, white light.

dean removed his arm from over his eyes, blinking hard. he looked around, furrowing his brow in confusion.

what is this place?

he was alone, sam wasn't by his side right now.

surrounded with darkness, dean could make out a door with light glowing from underneath it. he cautiously walked towards it, hearing soft humming from the other side of it. he opened the door to see ruby fixing a table in the middle of the room.

"dean? hey! long time, no see!" she smiled, fixing the flowers in the vase.

"where's sam?" he asked, definitely not in the mood to speak to ruby right now.

but then again, when was he ever?

"i don't know. i didn't see him. how is he, by the way?"

"oh, you mean without sucking down demon blood? he's fine."

"who is it, ruby?" dean heard an all too familiar voice echo from somewhere in the room.

the same voice that tried to use sam for his own dirty work.

"lucifer. it's me, you son of a bitch!" dean called.

"dean, i've been expecting you. i knew you'd come running to save your little puppy. it's kind of too late for that, though." lucifer's vessel climbed down the stairs from the seats, a sickening smirk on his face.

"you see, ever since you wiped out more than half of my children, ruby and i decided to...repopulate."

dean grimaced.

"but ruby can't have children, so we decided to adopt." lucifer said, throwing an arm around ruby's waist and kissing her cheek.

"where is cas?" dean asked again, walking to the closed curtains.

he had a feeling he was back there, probably hurt, or worse. he couldn't believe he let this happen to castiel. he was supposed to be protecting him.

it was ironic, really. castiel was his guardian angel, but yet dean made sure he stayed out of harm's way at all costs.

"not so fast." lucifer said. "you don't get a sneak peak." he snapped his fingers, and dean felt his arms give out, then his legs.

he was on the floor in a matter of seconds, his body limp.

"he was a tough one, but we decided we would keep him." lucifer said, smiling at ruby.

"he's a cutie." ruby nodded, going back to fix the table.

dean watched from the floor as lucifer stalked over to the stage, pulling the ropes for the curtains. they drew back, revealing nothing but darkness. dean saw the bottom of castiel's trench coat peeking out from the shadows.

"what did you do to him?" dean asked, eyes holding fear.

"we just...made him one of us." lucifer shrugged and smiled, walking into the shadows.

he pulled out a large metal table, dean's angel strapped to it. his eyes were closed, his tie missing. his hair was disheveled and there was blood trickling from his nose.

"what did you do?!" dean shouted, angry and scared of what castiel might've become.

"i want you to see our work." lucifer said, snapping his fingers again.

dean wiggled his fingers, getting up off the floor once he could trust his limbs again, carefully walking over to the table.

"say hello, castiel."

castiel opened his empty eyes, the bright, pretty blue replaced with a deep black. his face was expressionless as he undid the strap over his chest, getting off of the table.

dean noticed sam in the shadows of the auditorium seats, nodding his head slightly at him. sam turned around and tried to find a way to dean and lucifer unnoticed. dean turned his attention back to lucifer and castiel, anger pumping through his veins.

he turned castiel into this.

into a no good demon who lived a purposeless life. he'd reverse it somehow, he had to save castiel if it was the last thing he did.

he just didn't know how.

dean swung his fist out to lucifer, who dodged it easily and began to run from him, dean heavily in pursuit. sam saw this play out, running from the seats, his knife in hand. he charged at ruby, grabbing her collar.

she threw a punch to sam's face, who let go of her collar and kneed her in the stomach. he pushed her back, her head hitting the corner of the table she fixed, knocking her out on the floor.

"cas! cas, it's me, sam. can you hear me? cas?" sam asked, holding onto castiel's shoulders.

castiel tilted his head, giving sam a blank stare.

ruby blinked, getting up slowly while sam was trying to get castiel to snap out of it. it wasn't working, no matter what sam said.

ruby wiped the blood from her mouth, rushing towards sam and tackling him to the ground.

"cas? get mommy's colt for her, will ya?" she asked, pinning sam to the ground.

castiel disappeared behind the curtains, leaving sam and ruby. sam pushed her off of him, getting off of the ground quickly and grabbing his knife, running out of the auditorium.

he needed to lure her away from castiel, just in case he brought the gun to her. he glanced behind him, seeing ruby trailing behind him. he ran faster, footsteps hitting the cement underneath him.

he was in a construction site, coming up short when there was a large hole in the ground up ahead. there were cones in front of it, warning signs on the poles next to it.

sam mentally cursed, trying to find somewhere else to run. he turned around, confused when he didn't see ruby.

"ruby? where are you, you bitch?"

"okay, sure he might've screwed up the kid a little. but i could fix it!"

"yeah, right. because your mother of the freaking year, huh?"

"leave us alone! we'll be one big, happy family!" ruby said.

sam heard a loud whistle, looking to his right to see castiel with the colt in his hands.

"cas, no!" sam rushed over to him to try and get it, but castiel threw it up to ruby before sam could get a hold of it.

she caught it, pointing it at sam.

"goodbye, sam." ruby smiled.

sam ducked out of the way as soon as he heard the gunshot, unintentionally moving closer to the cones. ruby noticed this, smirking and walking closer to him. sam backed up, ruby coming even closer. she pushed sam's chest, sam grabbing her hands and pulling her down with him as he fell backwards.

she screamed in terror, clutching onto sam's hands. his coat got caught on a stray pipe jutting out of the hole, getting a hold on it. ruby clutched sam's leg, sam struggling to clung onto the pipe.

"sam, help!" ruby shouted.

sam reached into his coat, fingers curling over the handle of the knife. he pulled it out and drove it into ruby's skull, the demon lighting up her bones as her grip on sam loosened, plunging into the darkness of the hole. sam worked on finding his footing to climb out of the cliff.

dean had lost sight of lucifer in the auditorium, searching the seats. he stopped right in front of a projector, the lights going out in the room while the screen lit up.

"our family memories" were displayed in bold letters across the screen, cutting to a scene of castiel struggling on the metal table.

lucifer was circling him, looking down at castiel with a smirk. castiel was calling out for help, dean's heart plunging when he heard his own name. lucifer was waving at who dean assumed was ruby behind the camera, a vat in front of him.

dean drowned out lucifer's voice, telling him about a serum and spilling secrets.

he just watched lucifer infect castiel with the demon disease from the vat, his eyes rolling back as the black smoke infiltrated his nose and mouth.

"you sick bastard. castiel isn't stupid enough to let this take him."

"just face it, dean. we have your angel, and there's nothing you could do. i said i wouldn't laugh, but..."

dean sneered as lucifer bellowed out a menacing laugh, echoing throughout the auditorium. lucifer walked up to the glass in the projection room, smiling down at dean. dean ran up the stairs, breaking the glass protecting lucifer from him.

he grabbed lucifer's collar, throwing him out of the room and onto the stairs. dean didn't want to kill him just yet, he just wanted him to feel pain. he was so angry with him.

dean pushed lucifer down the rest of the stairs, blood seeping out of his mouth as he smiled.

"dean, you know you can't kill me like this. ruby has the colt, and drove a bullet into your precious brother's skull." lucifer said.

"that's a lie." dean heard sam's voice, looking up to see him pointing the colt at lucifer's head.

dean moved out of the way, sam shooting the gun and lucifer's soul lighting up inside of him, outlining his bones.

sam looked at dean when lucifer stopped moving, turning around when he heard footsteps on the floor beneath them. sam looked at dean, then back to lucifer. dean nodded, silently giving sam permission.

he leaned down and slit his neck, his mouth filling with blood. he needed to do this, it wasn't a choice, and dean understood that now. dean and sam rushed down the stairs, meeting castiel on the floor.

"where is lucifer and ruby?" castiel asked, eyes blackened.

"sam, fix him." dean said.

sam focused on castiel, reaching his hand out. he put all the strength he felt from lucifer's blood into it, repeating the latin mantra in his head.

castiel screamed in agony as he felt the demon claw at his insides, black smoke clogging his throat. he coughed, the demon flooding around his feet. his legs gave out, falling into the pool of smoke.

the demon dissipated into a glow of orange, gone in a second. dean rushed over to castiel's body, holding up his head. sam lingered a hand over his mouth.

"he's still breathing."

castiel gasped and opened his eyes, dean smiling when they weren't a soulless black, instead they were the bright blue that he's come to love.

"cas, you're here!" dean said, overjoyed that he had his guardian angel back.

"i was gone?" castiel asked, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"n-no." sam looked at dean, silently asking him to go with it. "let's just go home, okay?"

"okay."


	4. photos (FLUFF)

"sam?" castiel whispered, poking his cellphone.

"yeah?" sam looked at castiel, trying not to wake dean.

"can you teach me how to take photos?"

"for what?" sam asked.

what would castiel need to take pictures of?

"to take pictures of dean sleeping. like how he is right now." castiel said matter-of-factly, tone serious.

sam's eyes trailed over castiel's face, to look for any sign that he was joking.

there was none.

"why do you want to take pictures of dean?" sam deadpanned.

"he looks better when he's not talking." castiel said, glancing at the same person in his thoughts.

sam nodded slowly, trying to process this information. castiel wants pictures of dean sleeping. that's not creepy at all.

"cas, no. that's weird."

"alright." castiel shrugged, going back to exploring the new apps that dean downloaded for him earlier.

sam got to thinking; if castiel _did_ have pictures of dean on his phone, he could one hundred percent use that to blackmail him in case he tried to bring up any embarrassing stories. sam could just whip out the phone and threaten to send them to all of his contacts. it was actually a great idea.

"on second thought, cas, come here." sam said, gesturing for the angel to come over.

castiel got up from his seat by the table, bringing his phone with him.

"okay, so you open up the camera app, right?"

"right." castiel said, focused. he remembered the app had a literal camera on it, hard to miss.

"then you press the little white button and..." sam demonstrated, the screen going black for a split second and a sleeping dean reappearing.

castiel gasped, making sam smile.

"where did it go?" castiel asked, poking the screen.

he just focused the camera on dean a little more.

"he's in your gallery. see?" sam pressed the small square in the corner of the screen, a picture of dean sleeping popping up.

castiel was in awe, taking the phone from sam. "can i try it?"

"go ahead."

sam was enjoying this too much.

castiel pressed the white button on the phone, taking a picture of dean again. a small smile tugged at his lips when he realized he finally knew how to take photos. dean shifted in his sleep so that he was facing castiel, the angel looking at sam.

sam nodded his head, telling him to take another one. he did, and soon castiel got a message that his phone was running out of storage.

"okay, i think you've taken enough. here, i'll clear some pictures out for you, so you have memory." sam said.

the whole camera roll was filled with dean, but hey – the more the merrier.

castiel had gotten good with this whole photography thing, managing to take pictures of dean even when he wasn't sleeping. there were a few times when castiel accidentally put the flash on, so of course dean got suspicious every now and then.

he was out with sam right now, castiel insisting that they go get cheeseburgers from white castle for breakfast. dean was still asleep, but he woke up to an empty room not long ago. he didn't know where they went, and he decided to call sam. he grabbed his cellphone off of the table, eyebrows furrowing in confusion when his gallery was opened.

he hasn't taken pictures on this thing since he first got it.

and were these all pictures of _him?_

he was so confused, who would take pictures of him while he slept? did someone break in and take these as some type of joke? and why use _his_ phone?

so many questions were pooling in dean's head as he tried to wrap his mind around this. what the hell?

dean turned the phone over to see his signature in white sharpie on the black phone case. it started to make sense. a little strange, but it made sense.

only castiel had dean's writing on his phone.

he dialed sam's number, waiting for him to pick up.

"...hey, dean." sam greeted, looking at castiel.

it took castiel a while, but then he shot sam a wide-eyed look.

"he has my phone!" castiel said.

"yes, i do." dean said through the phone. "and i also have the..." dean looked at the top of the app, showing the amount of pictures in the gallery," ...two hundred and nineteen pictures you took of me?"

castiel's cheeks flushed pink with embarrassment. "he wasn't supposed to find those!" he whispered.

"uh, you see, dean. we're, uh...kinda busy." sam gestured his hand for castiel to start making noise or something.

"uh...you want a number two and a milkshake?" castiel asked to nobody in particular, voice raised a little.

"you two work at white castle?" dean asked, more confused than ever.

"yeah! we got a job a few days ago, but they were out of workers this morning." sam mentally slapped himself for such a stupid lie.

"right. get your candy asses back here, now." dean demanded, hanging up the phone.

sam and castiel stared at each other in silence, trying to think of something.

"sam?" castiel asked.

"we're screwed."


	5. applie pie (FLUFF)

"dean?" mary called from downstairs. "castiel is here!"

dean's heart beat with excitement as he ran out of his room to meet his bestfriend. he hasn't seen him in ages, friday ended a whole day ago. he looked down at the stairs before climbing them, not wanting to fall like how sam did this morning. he smiled upon seeing the messy, dark hair that is castiel, mary taking his trenchcoat to hang up on the rack as he ran as fast as his little legs could carry him to dean.

"hi, cas!" dean engulfed castiel in a hug.

"hello, dean!" castiel's voice was muffled in dean's neck.

"do you boys want pie?" mary asked, looking at the two kids.

"yes, please!" dean shouted, _always_ in the mood for pie.

his mom made the best pie he's ever tasted, and he couldn't wait to eat it. castiel liked mary's pie, too, so of course he was bouncing around the living room with dean as she got it from the kitchen.

"dean and castiel, go sit at the table so you could eat." mary said.

she set down the slices in front of them at the table, dean kicking his legs underneath the chair while castiel looked at the pie. it was different than the last, this time, apple chunks were in it. he took the fork mary gave him, poking it and watching the filling ooze out.

he gasped, dean laughing at him.

"what are ya doin', cas? you're supposed to eat it!" dean said, eating what was on his fork.

castiel did exactly what dean did, smiling when the pie hit his mouth. this was _really_ good.

they were finished in a matter of minutes, mary sending them to go play while she cleaned up the dishes.

"cas, i made something for you!" dean smiled, running to the stairs.

he carefully went up again, because _sam,_ and returned a few minutes later with a piece of pink paper folded in two. the front was decorated with felt heart stickers, as well as picture of castiel looking out the window. dean took it himself after learning how to take pictures with his polaroid camera.

his name was written in black paint across the top, along with two stick figures holding hands.

castiel smiled at this. dean made a card _just for him._ this was the nicest thing anyone has ever done for him, it made him feel...strange.

a good strange, though.

"thank you, dean!" castiel said, hugging dean.

dean returned it, pulling back. "open it!"

castiel did, and dean's sloppy handwriting said "happy valentine's day, cas!"

he even put a tiny heard in place of the dot on top of the "i". mary walked in, smiling at the two kids and leaning against the doorframe that led to the kitchen.

castiel read what was inside of it, just reasons why dean loved him and was glad he was his friend.

"cas, will you be the apple to my pie?" dean asked, a wide grin on his face.

"what does that mean?" castiel tilted his head.

"the apple pie, silly!"

"oh. then yes! i'm an apple!" castiel shouted.

dean looked at castiel's cheek, leaning over and kissing it. he's seen his mom and dad do that a million times before, why not?

castiel looked at dean and blushed, causing him to laugh at his expression.

"dean!" castiel giggled. "you put apple pie on my face!" castiel wiped off the residue from his cheek.

dean thought of an idea, tackling castiel to the floor and peppering his face with kisses, castiel squealing and laughing underneath dean.

"that tickles!" castiel said in between breaths, closing his eyes tightly.

dean smiled at castiel, mainly because he was his bestfriend in the _whole_ _world_ and he loved him more than anything.

well, after his family, of course.

"dean, let me clean castiel's face. and your mouth, it's dirty." mary called from the kitchen, grabbing paper towels to wipe off the messes on their faces.

"thank you, miss mary." castiel said as mary began to clean up his face. "happy valentine's day, dean."


	6. christmas with the winchesters (FLUFF)

sam and dean had just come back from renting christmas movies to watch later.

the moon sat high in the sky, flurries of snow covering the small town they were in. dean loved the holidays, nothing but good came out of them. sam was still warming up to them, even though he had a great christmas with dean last year. in fact, dean had bought a bunch of christmas decorations for the room, but he and sam never got to it. they're still sitting in their shopping bags. sam glanced at the bare christmas tree, making a face.

something was...off.

"dean, it kind of feels a little...empty. without cas." sam said, looking around their motel room and taking a swig of his beer.

"i know. he's probably busy, though." dean shrugged.

"he won't pick up his phone." sam sighed.

"here, i got it." dean shut his eyes, clearing his mind. "dear castiel, up above. sam and i are bored on this fine christmas night, and would love it if you brought your little feathery ass down here to keep us company. you-"

dean opened one eye as he heard the familiar sound of wings, seeing castiel with his hair all messy. castiel smiled upon seeing the brothers.

"you called me?" castiel asked, sitting down on the floor in front of sam and dean's bed.

"you're here!" dean smiled, tackling castiel in a hug. he hadn't seen this guy in over two weeks because of _duties in heaven, god needs me._

castiel squealed in surprise, awkwardly hugging dean back. he looked at sam for explanation, but sam just shrugged and sipped his beer bottle.

"what's all this for?" castiel asked, looking down at dean.

"i just missed you." dean said, voice muffled in his neck.

"oh. alright."

"we should probably decorate the room while cas is here." sam said.

"i have time. i'm not needed in heaven at the moment."

"great! let's go!" dean got off of castiel, walking towards the shopping bags.

"you know, i never understood christmas. jesus wasn't even born on this day." castiel said, intrigued by the christmas tree. he reached out and touched it, making a face.

it was fake.

"when was he born, then?" sam asked.

"we don't know. we've read everything, it's not specified." castiel shrugged.

dean handed castiel ornaments to place on the tree, confusing him as to why there were glass balls in this box.

"it's for the tree. you put them on the branch, like this." dean demonstrated, hanging an ornament on the tree.

sam got started on the taller parts, as in the star that goes on top. castiel tried his hand at decorating, but ended up breaking the whole box he was given because of the ornaments sliding off of the branches. dean didn't mind, though.

he was learning, whatever.

it took a whole hour, but they – mostly sam and dean – finished the tree, standing back to look at their work. castiel had no interest in the tree, mainly because it had things hanging from it that he didn't understand and everything was fake, fake, fake.

but he remembered that dean once told him it was the thought that counts, and he appreciated how festive they both were.

"dean, we should make a gingerbread house." sam said excitedly.

dean blinked at him. "you're so gay."

"says the one dating a man-boy angel." sam scoffed, making dean shut his mouth.

castiel blushed at this, knowing sam was talking about him. dean opened his mouth again to retaliate, but stopped when sam's phone began ringing.

"hello? bobby?" sam asked. "i'm with cas and dean. yeah, i'll be over in a sec."

sam looked at dean, going over by the door to put on his coat. "it's urgent. i'll be back soon." sam waved, leaving the motel.

dean watched him go, sighing. so much for christmas with the winchesters.

"looks like it's just us." dean shrugged, grabbing the gingerbread set. "gingerbread?"

"it was used as a way for european women to get a partner. and the house aspect of it? inspired by the witch's house in hansel and gretel. what's christmas-y about that?"

dean shot him a look.

"cas, you're kinda killing my vibe here." dean said.

"sorry." castiel looked at the gingerbread house pieces, squinting his eyes.

"here, i'll put the stuff on it while you're in charge of the glue."

"glue? isn't that inedible?"

dean handed castiel an already made piping bag full of royal icing. "this glue."

castiel made an "o" shape with his mouth, holding the piping bag in his hands. he squeezed a small amount on the base of the gingerbread, dean placing a gingerbread square on it. castiel did the same thing for the walls, both of them coming to a stop at the roof.

"um...how are we supposed to do this?" castiel asked, blue eyes scanning the gingerbread.

"um...you're supposed to, uh...fuck." dean furrowed his eyebrow, not sure either. "screw it, let's just decorate."

while _dean_ decorated, castiel stood on the opposite side of the counter, munching on one of the gingerbread squares. it was eventually finished, candies and chocolates stuck on the gingerbread. he even made a little gingerbread man to represent castiel, setting him right outside the door.

dean thought of what to do next, going towards the christmas tree.

"cas! santa got you a present!" dean said, knowing castiel actually didn't believe in santa clause, but whatever.

"santa? santa has nothing to do with religion." castiel said, confused.

dean rolled his eyes. "just take the present." he held out a sparkly, red box to castiel.

castiel took it, opening it and gasping. a smile tugged at his mouth as he pulled out the new trenchcoat.

"aw, dean. thanks." castiel said, letting his old one fall to the floor off of his shoulders before putting on the new one.

it was black, dean thought it be something different for cas. why not? castiel realized he didn't get dean a present in return, but he _did_ see a bag of bowties on the couch. he went over to it, taking out a big, blue, shiny bow and sticking it to his hair.

upon seeing this, dean chuckled.

"cas, you're an idiot."

"you're welcome." castiel rolled his eyes, smiling.

dean thought of something, the same thing he's been holding back for the past hour, but it was poking his butt through the fabric of his jeans and it was getting uncomfortable. he pulled it out of his back pocket, looking at cas.

"i think i want to put my present to good use." dean said, walking towards castiel and holding the mistletoe above them.

castiel looked up, and instead of smile, in which dean was expecting, he frowned.

"why are you holding up mistletoe? it's used as protection so we don't die, are you trying to tell me something? i'm sure i've cleared all the demons in a fifty mile radius from us. it's called mistletoe because it resembles bird poop and-"

castiel went wide eyed as he felt dean's lips on his, immediately relaxing into the kiss. dean dropped the mistletoe and snaked his arms around castiel's waist, while he felt castiel's hands hold the back of his neck. he shifted his head to get a better angle, heart fluttering as he kissed his favorite angel.

it was soft and sweet, and loving altogether. plus, it got castiel to stop talking.

sam and bobby parked the impala in a parking space near their motel room. it turns out bobby ran out of food and he needed someone to go grocery shopping with. sam didn't mind, this was bobby. they unlocked the door to the motel room, opening the door softly just in case dean and castiel were sleeping or something.

instead, they saw the two in the middle of the kitchenette, dean showing affection for once and making sam smile. he looked at bobby, who raised his eyebrows at the couple. sam slowly shut the door, deciding not to ruin the moment and followed bobby back into the impala.

"do you wanna make a gingerbread house?" bobby asked, shrugging. he had nothing else to do but have a date with the brand new bottle of whiskey on his desk.

"let's go."


	7. sharing a bed (FLUFF)

castiel was visiting them for the night.

sam called dibs on the spare bed already, dean even challenging him at a rock-paper-scissors for it. of course he lost, so he had to share the bed with castiel. he tried saying he'd sleep in the bathtub, but instead he got a _nope, you need to spend some quality time with cas._

whatever.

dean yawned, walking into the room and stripping his clothes down to his boxers. he was tired, collapsing on his side of the empty bed and facing the ceiling. his eyelids were drooping, sleep spreading through his body like a disease. he rolled his head to castiel's side, gasping and almost falling out of the bed in surprise when he saw him laying down next to him, looking at the ceiling, too.

"cas, what the hell?"

castiel looked at him, confused. "what?"

"you can't just be popping up in beds like that! use the door!"

castiel seemed unfazed by dean's voice, rolling over so that he was facing the lamp. he reached over and turned it off, shutting his eyes.

"goodnight, dean."

"uh, huh."

"aren't you supposed to say it back?"

"...goodnight, castiel." dean said, closing his eyes.

he heard shuffling in the darkness of his eyelids, the blankets being slipped out from underneath him. dean slowly opened his eyes in annoyance, looking at castiel's back.

"cas, why did you take all the blankets?"

"it's cold. i might freeze." he said, voice soft.

"you won't freeze. give me some of those."

castiel sighed, throwing the blankets across dean's body so that they were both settled underneath them. dean tried to go to sleep again, feeling a pain in his ribs. he brushed it off, thinking that castiel would only do it once, but nope.

he felt it three more times after that.

"cas, would you stop elbowing me in my ribs?" dean asked.

"sorry."

it was silent for a minute, until castiel spoke up again.

"dean, i'm still cold. can we cuddle?"

dean blinked at castiel. "no."

"but why?"

"because."

"you're a bitch." castiel said, turning on his side away from dean.

dean snickered, making castiel smile. he heard shuffling behind him and the bed dip closely next to his body, an arm thrown over castiel's waist while the other was behind dean's head. castiel lightly gasped at this, butterflies floating around in his stomach and his heart racing.

holy shit, he didn't think he would actually do it.

castiel was up all night thinking about this while dean was emitting soft snores behind him.

he didn't know what this meant.

friends cuddle right?

he'd just seen this stuff in movies, he didn't even _know_ how to cuddle!

he decided he would ask sam about it in the morning, because he was tired and wanted to sleep.

the next morning, sam knocked lightly on their room door before opening it, smiling when he saw the two sleeping.

aw, they even cuddled.

sam checked his watch, remembering why he was even in here to begin with.

"guys, get up. we have stuff to do." sam said, but neither of them budged. dean just somehow managed to snuggle even closer to castiel.

sam rolled his eyes, knowing castiel was a light sleeper. he walked over to his side of the bed, leaning down.

"cas, wake up." sam poked castiel's cheek, causing him to make a face, his eyes still closed.

"cas." sam drew out.

"cas." still no response.

castiel lazily pressed his fingers to sam's forehead, hearing nothing but a body fall to the floor and going back to sleep.


	8. stood up (FLUFF)

castiel patiently waited for meg, looking around with inquisitive eyes at the restaurant.

he's never been to one of these things before, it was nice. he's been waiting for a fairly long time, though, he got here at seven.

it's eight-thirty now.

castiel was still okay, though. people noticed him come in at the time he did, shooting him sympathetic glances before they left the restaurant. he saw his waitress come back to his table for the third time that night.

"sir, you've been here for over an hour. are you sure you don't want to order?" she asked, tone soft and empathetic.

"n-no. they should be here soon." castiel said, smiling sheepishly.

the waitress nodded, walking off to go tend to other tables. dean, sam, and bobby walked into the restaurant, greeting the lady at the counter. she said there weren't any empty tables, so they sat in the waiting area until one was free.

"guys, isn't that cas?" dean whispered, noticing the angel sitting alone at the small table in the middle of the restaurant.

sam looked over, his eyebrows raising. "yeah. who is he waiting for?"

"i don't know, but it seems like he's been waiting for a long time. maybe – look!" dean gasped. "he rolled up his sleeves!" dean pointed, watching castiel roll his suit sleeves to his elbows.

"so?" bobby was confused.

"he does that when he's upset. don't you guys notice these things?" dean asked.

sam shot him a look, keeping an eye on their favorite angel. dean saw how he sighed and tapped his fingers on the menu, glancing around the restaurant for whoever he was waiting for. dean huffed, getting up from the waiting area and walking over to castiel's table.

"cas! hey! i'm so sorry i was late, sweetie; traffic was terrible." dean said, a little too loudly just so people could hear.

castiel gave him a confused expression, watching him sit down.

"just go with it, okay?" he whispered.

castiel caught on. "o-oh! it's no problem. glad you could make it!" castiel said, a little too fake, but hey. people were smiling at them.

dean sat down as soon as castiel's waitress came over.

"you made it!" she said, pulling out her notepad.

"yeah, i did. the traffic was so slow. i wish cas didn't have to wait this long." dean flicked his eyes over to castiel's big, blue ones, looking back at him with an unreadable expression. it looked like a mix between relieved and confused.

but castiel always looked like that, so dean didn't really notice.

"yeah, he was here for a long time." the waitress raised her eyebrow.

"i know. i don't think any apology could make up for it." dean said, intertwining his fingers through castiel's for emphasis.

"it's okay. you're here now." castiel offered a small smile at dean, but on the inside, he was tripping balls.

dean was holding his hand.

"can i start you two off with a drink?" she, who dean learned was named chastity, asked. (A.N. season five tease)

"i'll take a water." castiel said shyly, focusing on how nicely dean's hands fit inside of his.

"a glass of your finest wine." dean said, giving a squinty-eyed smile to chastity.

when she walked away, castiel looked at dean. "you drink wine?"

"no, but i gotta make a good impression on this first date, don't i?" dean asked, playing with castiel's hands on the table.

he normally never showed any pda like this, but castiel's hands were soft and he liked the blush on his cheeks whenever he would kiss the back of it, just to show the people that occasionally looked at them yeah, i'm his date.

whoever stood him up was a dick, they didn't know what they were missing.

dean unlinked their hands to flip through the menu they had, each category embroidered into the fabric of the pages in pretty, cursive fonts. this restaurant really was fancy. castiel leaned in a little closer to dean, making dean look at him.

"whoa, babe. we should save the dessert until after we eat." dean winked, making castiel's words get stuck in his throat and his eyes blow wide.

holy shit.

"d-dean? why are you here?" castiel whispered.

"why are you?" dean asked back.

"i was waiting for meg. we were supposed to go on a date."

"okay, well. fuck her, first off. she stood you up, cas. i just came in to save the day." dean said.

"she did?"

"how long have you been waiting here?"

"almost two hours."

"yup, she bailed."

"why wouldn't she tell me?"

"because she's clearly a-"

"here is your wine," chastity interrupted, "and your water." she placed the drinks in front of them. "are you guys ready to order?"

"can i try the nicoise salad?" castiel asked, looking up at chastity.

"of course. and for you?" chastity looked at dean.

"the bacon cheeseburger, thanks." dean said, handing her the menus.

she nodded and left them again, dean slipping a few glances at castiel as he looked around the restaurant. he really was beautiful, from his messy hair, to his bright, blue eyes, to the light scruff on his cheeks. castiel made eye contact with dean, blushing as dean gave him a small smile.

why did dean always make him feel like this? every time he was around, his heart would flutter and his stomach felt funny.

chastity snapped him out of his thoughts, setting their plates in front of them. she had one of those poppers that exploded confetti when you pull it, dean confused as to why she did exactly that and cheered. he tilted his head at her.

"congratulations! we just took a look, and you two are the one millionth couple to eat here! what are your names?" she said, smiling wide.

dean's face got hot, sam and bobby – and pretty much the whole restaurant – noticing this. sam couldn't stifle his laughs, dean shooting him a look. castiel hated this extra attention, he just wanted her to leave them to themselves.

"um...i'm dean and th-this is cas." dean spoke up after a few moments of castiel staying silent.

"can we take a couple's picture of you two for the newsletter?" chastity asked, the entire staff pouring out of the doorways and halls of this restaurant.

"we're kind of on a...first date basis, now." castiel tried to come up with an excuse to not take the picture.

"no, let's take it. we've been dating for quite a while, cas. did you forget?" dean looked at cas and got up, castiel standing up as well. his cheeks were red with embarrassment.

"dean, what are you doing?" castiel asked.

"nothin', babe! let's just take the picture!" dean said. "and get it over with..." he finished a little softer.

castiel swallowed, standing next to dean by the table and looking at the camera. they both smiled as soon as chastity raised the camera to her face, but dropped the expressions when she lowered it and raised her eyebrow.

"don't be boring, you two! do something cute!" she smiled, raising the camera up again.

"i don't want – whoa!"

dean rolled his eyes, cutting cas off by holding onto the small of his back and dipping him suddenly, kissing his lips softly. castiel was taken by surprise, but soon closed his eyes and held onto the back of dean's neck for support. the camera flash went off, signaling that the picture was taken, but dean hadn't let up yet.

he moved his right hand that was hidden to castiel's ass, squeezing lightly and causing him to gasp, breaking the kiss. dean laughed, nodding at chastity and sitting back down. castiel's gaze was focused on his salad on the table, face red and ears hot.

what the hell was dean doing?

they had finished up, dean telling castiel to pull the stick out of his ass and talk to him about something. he kept shooting sam glances from the table behind him, watching as his brother gave him knowing looks. he rolled his eyes, turning his attention to castiel, who was picking at his salad.

"cas? are you okay?"

"huh? oh, y-yeah. i'm fine." castiel smiled at dean and continued to poke at his salad.

in all honesty, he was so confused. was dean just pretending, or was he actually on a date with him?

"it's getting pretty late." dean commented, checking his watch to see that it was ten thirty on the dot.

"i'm kinda tired. should i go home?"

"if you want." dean shrugged. he looked around, seeing people still at their table. "okay, babe. i'll take you back home, yeah?" dean nodded at castiel.

"y-yeah. thanks." he offered him a smile.

dean looked at sam and gestured to castiel, sam nodding and going back to his conversation with bobby. the couple left the restaurant, castiel using his angel powers to zap him and dean back home, which was just dean's temporary hotel room on eighth street.

"bobby," sam started. "are you sure those two aren't a secret thing?"


End file.
